A conventional ATV includes a battery box 118 which is formed from plastic and is mounted (e.g., with bolts) to a vehicular frame 116 at a location beneath a rear fender of the ATV, as shown in FIG. 6. The battery box 118 includes a bottom wall 120, a top wall 122, side walls 124, 126, and a rear wall 128 which cooperate to together define a battery retention chamber 130 having a front opening 132 configured for passage of a battery. The battery box 118 also includes a retention member 150 which facilitates selective securement of a battery within the battery retention chamber 130. A drain hole 196 is provided in the bottom wall 120. The top and rear walls 122, 128 of the battery box 118 define an aperture 148 which is configured to facilitate passage of a tool for accessing a bolt used to secure the bottom wall 120 of the battery box 118 to the frame 116. When a battery is disposed within the battery retention chamber 130, an operator's finger can pass through a cutout 147 in the side wall 124 and can press against a left side surface of the battery for removing the battery from the battery retention chamber 130. A right side surface of the battery may be simultaneously contacted by another of the operator's fingers to facilitate removal of the battery from within the battery retention chamber 130.
The rear wall 128 of the battery box 118 includes an extension 129 from which two prongs 134, 136 extend generally parallel with the side wall 124. The prongs 134, 136 are configured to receive channels of a solenoid for mounting of the solenoid to the extension 129. The prongs 134, 136 each include respective vertical projections 142, 143 which help to prevent the solenoid from inadvertently sliding off from the prongs 134, 136. Once a solenoid is attached to the prongs 134, 136, a flexible rubber cover is attached to cover the solenoid.